Regrets
by fanficgurll
Summary: What if Michael never let Claire stay at the glass house? Where would she end up, what about the famous Claire and Shane, a bit of Michael and Claire? Where's Myrnin and Eve in this? - summaries suck so sorry if it's bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is one of my new fanfics so sorry if it's bad, anyway here's the story, it was suppose to be a one shot but because I'm nice I decided to make it a story instead.**

What if Michael never let Claire stay at the glass house? Where would she end up, what about the famous Claire and Shane, a bit of Michael and Claire? Where's Myrnin and Eve in this?

**Claire's POV**

I stopped breathing, I thought I might cry, what was I going to do? Michael just told me I couldn't stay, oh my god I slapped Monica, she's defiantly gonna kill me, I could try and find a motel to stay in the night, yeah that would work. I really need to calm down.

**Michael's POV**

How was I going to tell her? I'm sorry your under aged and it's too dangerous – no I couldn't do that but I had to tell her, she looked really nervous for my answer, waiting for my reply. I cleared my throat and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Look Claire, I'm sorry but you can't stay here "

That's when it all dawned on me, her beautiful eyes started to water, but she held herself back from crying, that's when I knew I had hurt her.

"Why?" she replied

"Because, you and me might get in trouble as you're off campus " I said in the most comforting voice possible to try and make her understand.

**Claire's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore, I quickly mumbled my goodbye and left the comfortable, warming sensation of the glass house and into the unknown darkness, I think eve and Shane were kidding about with the whole vampire situation, I mean come on, it's Texas, no vampires could live here due to the sunlight, I could probably make a complex equation of it and still be right, but the coldness in eve's voice when she told me was really unsettling.

After thinking hard about what Eve said I came to a bright, lit up coffee shop, maybe I could ask for directions and get a hot chocolate as well, but before I could make it across the street, something from behind grabbed me, I tried to get out of its grip but it was no use. I felt something sharp graze across my neck, before I was no longer in conciseness.

**Michael's POV**

Shane and Eve would probably kill me, if I wasn't already dead. I mean I had just let a sixteen year old girl, who knew nothing about Morganville run into the misty night. Well technically I couldn't do anything about it seeming as I'm a ghost and trapped in the house thanks to that awful hippie guy. But it didn't mean I wasn't feeling guilty about it. Shane's gonna be so angry about it, and eve, well she would be upset that a chance to have a new friend had gone. Me, I would be guilty for as long as I stayed in this damn house. And now Shane was awake, god I'm screwed.

**Shanes POV**

A loud noise woke me up, for fuck sake if Eve was cooking I'd probably kill myself before I'm killed by her food. Okay maybe I can't really say that because I can't cook either but still my chilli tastes nicer than her pasta. That new girl, Clara i think her name was. No it's Claire, she liked it anyway. I hope Michael lets her stay. She may have been sixteen but she got on Monica's bad side who would want to go back to the dorms after that. Eve and her seemed to get along, and Eve was more than happy to let her stay. I grabbed my phone from the table beside me, shit it's 22:16 have i really been sleeping that long?! I slowly descended down the stairs only to hear the soft music from Mikey's guitar.

"Hey moron" I said aswell as yawning.

"good evening to you" he replied, then continued playing.

"Why don't you do concerts anymore?" I asked. Michael paused, shoulders stiff, head hanged low.

"I'm working on it" he mumbled under the soft streams of music.

I knew he was lying, I'd known him my whole life. After I left Morganville and came back, he asked me to live with him but he always acted different than before. I never saw him before in the daytime for the past 8 months. I've always wondered if he was actually a vampire. I broke the awkward silence and left the room to grab a pepsi. I came back and he was still there playing his guitar. "Michael where's that Claire girl?"

He stopped playing, but he did not move, I felt the atmosphere turn cold. I instantly knew something was wrong.

**Yay chapter 1 complete! Sorry if it's short :( _Next chapter will be up soon! Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone – firstly sorry I haven't updated in a while I had loads of assessments at school its actually unbelievable... I mean c'mon is it just me or are teachers trying to bore you to death? **

**However now it's the Christmas holidays I can actually upload more stories, I just haven't had the time recently. **

**Even though I do stories on Morganville, I've got loads on my documents about twilight and call of duty . Yes I'm a girl who reads vampire novels and also shoots people in the head on the Xbox haha XD. **

**Anyway here's the next chapter and thanks for the reviews :P xx**

**Btw some very bad language in this one...**

Michael's POV

Oh, shit. I looked at Shane he looked right back at me. No way was I getting out of this one. Eve would be home soon and when she'll find out I was dead, again. I still can't believe I did that to Claire. I could still feel the deadly stares as I turned my head to the sound of the front door unlocking.

Eve's POV_ **(yay finally)**

"Oi zombies you can come out now" I called out into the glass house realizing Shane, Michael and Claire would probably be lazing about right now.

'Claire' – that sounded great to have another roomie that was actually a girl, I mean who was there to gossip with? Okay Miranda was a good friend but she has Charles her non-living boyfriend who I never actually see. And well she's gone more physco than me except without the caffeine and Goth image.

However my thoughts were disturbed when I walked into the living room where Shane and Michael seemed to be exchanging death stares. I instantly stepped between them. "What the fuck is going on?" I said loudly, my southern accent trailing behind as I spoke.

"I can't find Claire anywhere, the last time I saw her was 2 hours ago" Shane replied.

Michael looked sad, almost guilty as his head leaned down. I crouched to his sitting position on his chair. I gently lifted his head up and looked deep into his bright, blue eyes. His eyes were like pure sapphires glistening in deep embedded rock. They started to water, tears spilling down his pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry". He said

"Michael what do you mean?" I said rubbing the tears away from his cheeks.

"You guys won't believe me, but I'm kind of dead." He murmured. "When you lot weren't here some hippie guy knocked on the door, said he had a job for me, a performing artist. Then he tried to turn me into a vampire but killed me instead, the house saved my soul. Cause of the blood relation I can form human in the night from sunset to sunrise." He slowly explained shaking while he did so.

"What the fuck?!" Shane replied, totally becoming confused.

"That's why you guys never see my during the day, I disappear, I'm fucking trapped in this house, I can never leave unless I become a vampire." Michael said further.

"Michael that's so cool! My best friend is a ghost" I laughed trying to make the situation more controlled.

Shane sighed, gave Michael a bro hug however he then stood up, "but what about Claire where is she?" Shane asked, his brother instinct kicked in.

Michael turned to look outside, then ghastly said: "I said she wouldn't be approved to stay here because of her age, the cops would get her; however she left so fast I tried to stop her however it was no use I can't leave the house."

"Oh no, what if something's got her?! I have her number I call her to see if she's all right" I started to panic. I slipped my phone out of my jacket, and called Claire, she's been through enough shit, firstly she gets the crap beaten out of her by Monica then she runs out into the misty, unknown night where anything is lurking about, no answer.

I call for the second time but the answer phone comes up again. I don't know what I'm going to do.

Oliver's POV

**(A/N _ by the way Oliver is kind of nice in my story so he's actually going to be friendly until Michael becomes a vamp ) **

I watched the disgusting students slurp their coffee whilst typing their stupid assignments into laptops and cell phones, technology these days; it makes humans worsen by the minute. However I was stopped as a scent of sweet blood hung in the air. I whipped my head to the large window, there was Brandon gripping a young girl whilst drawing out her blood.

I called everyone out of common grounds with 10 seconds and grabbed Brandon by the neck with my right arm whilst catching the young girl with my other arm. I dragged them back inside laying the girl on a table. I watched Brandon smirk at me. I threw a chair at him, the wood smashing into splinters.

"I thought I told you to go to the blood bank" I said coolly and wrapping a bandage around the girl's neck.

"Well a careless girl shouldn't go around the dark and meet a hungry vampire then" he replied sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"I smashed him against the wall, my hand squeezing his throat, "I don't care whether she was protected, you WILL not hurt another breathing citizen of this town, you understand?!"

He choked violently, and coughed a yes. I let him fall, "get out!" I spit at him with disgust and disappointment. "Amelie will know of this Brandon and it will not go unpunished" I state calmly. This girl was a new student and a new law clearly states that students are not to be hunted freely, like a leopard and a gazelle. Brandon was the leopard, she was the gazelle however I was the lion from the gates of hell...

**OMFG – yes it's done! I think I did quite well then, I actually loved the ending it just came into my mind and I was like oh shit I have to put that. Now when I read back on it the language wasn't that bad.**

**Sorry if you read the first authors note, you didn't have to read that crap... **

**Anyway thanks for reading and remember to review!**

**Fanficgurll xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! It's like 11 at night so I'm really tired but who cares? My mind does anyway and I've just came back from a party. Oops...**

**I think the last chapter was sloppy because it was 2 in the morning I was writing it so that explains that. **

**To the story**

Claire's POV

I woke up on a soft bed wondering where the hell I was. My neck and wrists were sore, swollen and bruised. My head felt like a first hangover and I needed aspirin – badly.

As I went to sit up I felt something pull in my hand, I looked down to see a long IV pumping blood into my body and multiple wires checking my heart beat and blood pressure. I frowned and looked around the room. There were empty chairs, a life support machine and a white door which behind it I could hear a soft but strong voice arguing with a calm, steady one. Eventually the voices softened down into faint whispers.

The large white door opened suddenly and in came a nurse around age 30 with injections, tablets, sterilizing equipment and food. "Good morning." Her cheerful voice rang through my ears. "I'm Alice you must be Claire." She said.

I nodded in response then asked: "what's all that for?"

"Hmm, your breakfast, painkillers and equipment to clean your neck wound dear" she replied.

"Neck wound?" I chorused whilst touching my neck only to be greeted by a shot of pain which I groaned at.

"I think it's time for the pain killers don't you?" she said whilst jabbing the needle into my wrist and handing me some tablets and water. I took them gratefully, swallowing them and felt the pain ease away.

"What's for breakfast then?" I asked Alice, and yawning at the same time.

"Jello, toast, and cheap cereal washed down with water." She said sarcastically.

"Ugh, yuck, do I actually have to eat this?" I questioned already feeling sick by the thought.

"Unfortunately yes, it keeps your strength up" she answered whilst giggling.

She then went to clean my wound, I hissed at the pain as the pain killers hadn't already kicked it. She said I was attacked last night, and I had lost a lot of blood. – So the stories Eve said were true, shit they don't know where am I, and how could I just run out like that, damn I feel bad now...

**Okay so it was short but there's nothing else I could think of my mind was just blank... **

**I might update later today depends of what mood I'm in anyway thanks for reading and remember to review x**

**Fanficgurll**

**Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! See – I promised I'd update again today and look, I did . I don't know if I should keep this a MichaelxClaire story? Tell me in the reviews please xx**

**Oh and the story \\\**

Eve's POV

*beep*beep*beep*

For fuck sake, I thought, it couldn't be 6 o'clock already, I started work at 9. I still hadn't heard from Claire yet so I'm gonna ask Oliver if he seen her, as he was second in command of Morganville.

I sighed, got my dressing gown on and made my way downstairs. No one else was up yet, well Michael probably seeming as he's a ghost and all, Shane – he won't be up for hours, bloody slacker.

I started to make some coffee, and lots of it. I needed at least 4 mugs until I became hyped and awake. Half an hour had past and I was finishing my fourth mug whilst reading the newspaper. There's always either someone's missing or it's a load of advertising crap. I walked upstairs grabbed my make-up bag and headed for the bathroom. I jumped in the shower for 5 minutes as Shane and Michael would moan at me for using all the hot water if I stayed in any longer.

I then began to dry my thin, black hair, which only took 10 minutes because in was shoulder length and thin. I then began to apply my make-up. I left for my room to get dressed; I wore stripy tights, black tutu, skull crop top and my creepers. I then straightened my hair and finished it off with a red bow. It was now 8:30. I went to the kitchen wrote a note for the boys and jumped into the hearse.

I was at common grounds within 10 minutes and jumped behind the counter, grabbed my apron and was greeted by a grumpy student. "One iced frappe with cream and two double chocolate cookies." He grumbled.

"In or takeaway?" I replied back, trying to act as cheerful as possible to lighten the mood.

"in." He said a bit nicer this time.

I nodded then said: "$5.10 please" I replied, then receiving the money. I got to work making the frappe, who would want an iced frappe in October? I shrugged it off and handed him his order. I then saw Mariah arrive, always late, but always kind. She smiled at me which I returned. "Hey, Mariah, I've got to speak to Oliver, could you cover for 5?" I said politely.

"sure." She replied and started to take other orders. Thank goodness it was her shift today otherwise I'd be screaming at the lazy 15 year olds who work here.

I knocked on Oliver's office, I could hear the shop become busier now as more students entered, I couldn't be long or poor Mariah would be working more than she should. Oliver finally let me in. "good morning Eve." He said.

"Good morning Oliver" I replied back. He looked at me and raised him eyebrows.

"What do you want?" he questioned me, not rudely but kindly.

"I have 2 questions, can you work at the counter, it's getting really busy and have you seen a missing girl, called Claire Danvers?" he stood up, put his apron on then said:

"Eve, last night, Brandon got a girl, I saved her before she lost too much blood, and she had long brown hair and was wearing leggings and a tank top I then took her to the hospital."

I gasped: "Oliver that's Claire! She's my new roommate." Thank god Oliver saw Brandon.

"Eve go to the hospital and get her discharged, you can have the day off. It won't affect your wages." Oliver suggested.

I smiled and thanked him before rushing to my hearse. I jumped in and drove to the hospital; I swear I must have broken all of the laws of driving.

Eventually I got to the hospital reception; I rushed in and asked the lady there for Claries Danvers. "Family?" she asked.

"A really close friend" I replied she let me off then said "room 517, opposite wards 10, floor 5." I thanked her then rushed up stairs. Claire was on the critical floor where most were like on life support. I almost cried knowing what floor it was. I finally found her room; she was talking to a nurse. I knocked on the door, the nurse, called Alice, which said on her badge let me in. I waved at Claire hoping she'd recognize me; she did and returned the wave with a smile.

The nurse left me and Claire alone, "I'm sorry, I should have stayed with you at the Glass House." I said sobbing. Claire sighed then looked at me:

"No Eve, it's my fault, I shouldn't of ran away from Michael, the nurse told me what happened, I'm so sorry." She then hugged me.

"That's it! Let's get you discharged, your coming back to the Glass House cause I convinced Michael, he didn't want you to get into trouble with the cops however now you can stay, no problem." I replied, Claire laughed at me and started to get changed while I found the nurse, she gave me some forms and said we were okay to go. Claire was suddenly ready; I grabbed her hand and walked out of the hospital, jumped into the hearse and started to go back to the Glass House.

I could already tell we were going to be great friends.

**N'aww I thought Eve's and Claire's friendship is amazing, they're like sisters! That's cute xx **

**Anyway it's Christmas Eve tomorrow! So I'll be starting a new story on Morganville, updating this one again and add two new chapters to my Call of Duty one as well.**

**Thanks for reading everyone, remember to review and tell if it should still be a MichaelxClaire.**

**Thanks again beloved readers**

**Fanficgurll**

**Xxx**


	5. AN sorry x

**Hey everyone,**

**This isn't a new chapter sorry. **

**I just want to say thank you for the reviews, they've helped a lot, and the support is really good.**

**I'll be putting this story on hold for a while because I want to post more chapters on my new story **_goodbyes_**, so I really do apologize for that.**

**But I will hopefully have a new chapter on regrets and goodbyes tomorrow.**

**Regrets won't be updated till the latest – next week.**

**But I need help! I don't know if this should be a clairexshane or a michaelxclaire.**

**Anyway sorry this wasn't a story.**

**Fanficgurll **

**xxxx**


End file.
